


Apparently, you like that in a guy.

by sperrywink



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Sniper Zero Post-Episode hook-up. As you do.





	Apparently, you like that in a guy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Happy New Years!

Don had never been a soldier, and he thought that was why he didn’t get Ian all the time. Ian had a distance and callousness that sometimes seemed to be all there was. Don knew it was all smoke and mirrors and coping strategies, but it didn’t help when they were in the middle of a fight and Ian retreated behind a cold exterior.

“I’m just saying I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell my little brother he needs to shoot guns without talking to me first.”

“I thought he was a grown man. Sorry, my bad.” Don could here the derision dripping in Ian’s tone. It was all he could do not to roll his eyes.

“Don’t get snarky with me. He’s not like us.”

“I know. That’s why I told him that. He said he didn’t believe in guns, like they were ghosts or something. If he’s going to be involved in crime-solving, he needs to be better prepared.”

“I agree, but let me deal with him and my Dad, who has already freaked out about this.”

Ian nodded, and the fight seemed to go out of him. “Sorry, I didn’t consider the family angle.”

“Yeah, well I can’t escape it.”

Obviously not restraining himself, Ian rolled his eyes. “You poor baby.”

Don pushed his shoulder, but he had a smile on his face now. “Shut up.”

“And, hey, thanks for inviting me out with your team. It was nice to kick back and also build some relationships here.”

“No problem. I was glad you didn’t have to fly out immediately. Although, it looks like we’re about to close this place down. Time for last call.”

“Already, really? Damn, I don’t know if it’s worth going to sleep tonight. I’m on the first flight out.”

“Well, I already know it won’t be worth going to sleep for me, so if you’d like to hang out at my place, I have coffee and can drive you to the airport in a couple hours.”

“I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“No worries, like I said, I’ll be useless if I try to go to sleep now. I’m better off pushing through.”

“Thanks, then. Mind swinging by my hotel so I can check out?”

“Sure,” and Don led the way out of the pub they had been hanging in all night. He had stopped drinking beer about two hours ago, so he was good to drive, and apparently Ian had taken a cab to the bar so it didn’t matter that he had had a last-minute beer.

They went to Ian’s dirt-hole hotel, and Don ribbed him about the Bureau going all out for him, and Ian responded good-naturedly with a, “Fuck you,”, so Don figured they were back on an even keel. Once at his place, he set the coffee percolating, and turned on the sports highlights as Ian dropped down into his couch with a groan of appreciation.

Once he had the two coffees ready, Don joined him, feeling comfortable enough to sit in the middle of the couch. He and Ian went way back to a couple hook-ups back at Quantico, but he wasn’t sure if that was where they were heading tonight. He wouldn’t mind, but it would be temporary, and Don didn’t know if that was what he wanted these days.

But still, at the same time, it would be nice to feel something other than his right hand on his dick. And with that thought, he rolled his head along the couch back to look at Ian and found him already looking at Don intensely. Taking that as confirmation that Ian wanted it too, Don leaned over and kissed him.

As they swapped beer-tinged kisses, Don smiled into the kiss. He said, “I wasn’t sure this was where we were going.”

“Well, I’m not seeing anyone, and from all accounts you aren’t either,” and Don shook his head no, “So, I don’t see why we shouldn’t. Unless it’ll put you to sleep, because I do need that ride to the airport.”

“Fuck you, I can stay awake if you can.”

Ian smiled at him, and said, “You better.” Then he eased to his knees in front of Don, and Don moaned in anticipation, as they fumbled through opening his jeans and baring him to mid-thigh. He already knew Ian was relentless and could deep-throat like a demon, so he was already getting hard just thinking about Ian’s sweet mouth.

Ian didn’t make him wait, he was always a straight-forward kind of guy in bed, which Don appreciated. No games, just a quid pro quo. He let one hand rest on Ian’s head, and fell into the push and pull rhythm Ian was working him with. As his desire built, Don let his head fall back against the couch again, just savoring the sensations.

Until not enough tipped over into too much, and he was coming with a shout down Ian’s throat. And despite his best efforts, he felt tiredness tugging at him, so as Ian washed down the taste of Don’s come with some coffee, Don said, “You better hand me mine too.”

Ian grinned wolfishly at him and said, Told you. I remember how you were back at Quantico,” but he handed Don his coffee, and Don was able to down a couple quick sips.

He said, “No, seriously, fuck you. I didn’t doze off after every encounter. I seem to recall you knocking off after half of them.”

Ian leaned close and whispered, “I’ll tell you a secret. I mostly pretended to sleep so you’d doze off. You’re cute when you’re unguarded.”

“You little stinker!” and Don tackled him to the floor as Ian laughed. He wrestled Ian’s jeans down his thighs, and blew him there and then with no mercy. BY the sounds Ian was making, it was exactly what he wanted. Don held his hips down and let Ian lose control, which he knew he had appreciated about Ian’s blowjob earlier. Ian lasted longer than Don had, but he had always had more control, the jerk.

He still looked replete once Don was done and was washing the come out of his own mouth with the remainder of his lukewarm coffee. Ian obviously wasn’t in a hurry to get up, he just laid there resting, letting Don look his fill, so Don took advantage of it.

And then Ian’s watch beeped, and Don looked at his own. “Shit, we have to get you to the airport.”

“No rest for the weary, huh?”

“At least you can sleep on the plane, I have to do paperwork.” As they both stood up and adjusted their trousers, Ian downed the last of his coffee too. Giving Ian a sweet kiss, Don said, “Thanks for coming out. It was great to see you again.”

“Ditto.”

“God, you’re such a jerk.”

“I’ve heard about you and Coop. Apparently, you like that in a guy.” Ian was definitely laughing at him, but it was good-natured.

“You should thank your lucky stars then, you fucker.”

“I do, Don, I do.”

And Don grinned at him too, and they exchanged another quick kiss before hitting the road and saying good-bye.


End file.
